Battle Of The Exes
Total Drama Presents: Battle of the Exes, also known as Battle Of The Exes is the 1st season of Total Drama: The Challenge. Description Some of them have dated. Some of them were in long-term relationships. Some of them have just hooked up. But they've gone their separate ways...until now. What happens when former lovers are reunited? That is the terrifying question that twenty-four competitors will be asking themselves this season during the most intense season of Total Drama yet, Battle Of The Exes. Each former lover will be partnered with their ex -- as their one and only teammate for the entire game. In order to claim their share of a massive $1,000,000 prize, these brokenhearted exes must find a way to make their failed relationships succeed -- or at least until they cross the finish line. However, not every pair of exes will make it to the Finals to compete for a cut of the cash. Teams will do whatever it takes to avoid being sent into "The Dome" - a physically and mentally demanding elimination round. Here's how it works: after each challenge, the team that performs the worst will automatically be sent into the dreaded "Dome." And the team that performs the best will become the Power Couple. The Power Couple will be safe from elimination and have the unprecedented advantage of casting the one and only vote for a team to face off against the worst in "The Dome." No more alliances. No more bandwagon votes. The two unlucky teams will battle it out in "The Dome" for survival. The winners will remain in the game. The losers will be eliminated. Along the way, the past will come back to haunt these former couples. Some exes will struggle to deal with painful grudges and broken hearts that have never been mended. And, for some, old feelings of love will be reignited. The stakes have never been this high, emotions have never been this raw, and the competition has never been this fierce, as these ex-lovers put their hearts on the line and battle for their share of the winnings. In the end, the teams that make it to the Finals will be sent to a shocking location 4,000 miles away where they will compete in one of the most epic finales in Total Drama history -- and only one pair of former lovers will be crowned champions of Battle Of The Exes. Cast TDTCAlejandro.png| Alejandro TDTCBridgette.png| Bridgette TDTCCarrie.png| Carrie TDTCCody.jpg| Cody TDTCCourtney.jpg| Courtney TDTCDakotaELIM.jpg| Dakota TDTCDevin.png| Devin TDTCDuncan.jpg| Duncan TDTCGeoff.png| Geoff TDTCGwenELIM.jpg| Gwen TDTCHarold.jpg| Harold TDTCHeather.jpg| Heather TDTCIzzy.PNG| Izzy TDTCJasmine.png| Jasmine TDTCLeShawna.jpg| LeShawna TDTCLindsay.jpg| Lindsay TDTCMike.png| Mike TDTCOwen.PNG| Owen TDTCSamELIM.jpg| Sam TDTCShawn.png| Shawn TDTCSierra.PNG| Sierra TDTCTrentELIM.jpg| Trent TDTCTyler.PNG| Tyler TDTCZoey.png| Zoey Teams Pre-season romantic backgrounds See: Pre-season romantic backgrounds page Format Each team participates in numerous challenges, which are followed by an elimination round — "The Dome." The winning team of each challenge earns the title of "Power Couple," as well as immunity from entering The Dome, while the last-place finisher is automatically sent to The Dome. The "Power Couple" also earns the right of choosing the team that will face the last-place finisher in The Dome. The team who wins the elimination round returns to the game and has a shot at a $290,000 prize, while the losing team is eliminated from the game. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'First Place:' $1,000,000 ($500,000 each) *'Second Place:' $100,000 ($50,000 each) *'Third Place:' $40,000 ($20,000 each) Episode 1 The contestants in single file made their way to the meeting spot at the beach. A man they all knew all too well was waiting for them on a small platform, waving his hands at them. “Hey everyone, I’m your host, Chris McClean for this new spin off of Total Drama known as The Challenge!”, he exclaimed as everyone clapped. Gwen Confessional: “Could this really be a more serious, neutral side of Chris? Not going to lie, so far I’m liking it.” Chris raised his arms before continuing. “If you look around, you’re probably wondering why we all gathered you here.” The group as a collective nodded as they looked at the people surrounding them. “The key reason why you’re here is your relationships.” Carrie Confessional: “Relationships? Oh boy.” “Some of you have dated. Some of you were in long-term relationships. Some of you have just hooked up. But you’ve gone their separate ways...until now.” Bridgette let out a gasp as realization set in, pointing at the television screen above Chris’ head as it lit up. “Welcome to Battle Of The Exes.” The announcement left everyone in an uncomfortable silence. Cody Confessional: “Literally crickets.” Heather Confessional: ''“Oh fuck.”'' “Now it’s time to get you all partnered up.”, Chris smiled before pointing up at the screen as two columns popped up, each having the contestants from each gender. The host grabbed at a lever next to him that no one had even noticed and pulled, starting the rotations of the two columns. Names started to line up. - The Brown Team: Alejandro and Heather The Purple Team: Cody and Sierra The White Team: Devin and Carrie The Black Team: Duncan and Courtney The Aqua Team: Geoff and Bridgette The Yellow Team: Harold and LeShawna The Green Team: Mike and Zoe The Orange Team: Owen and Izzy The Pink Team: Sam and Dakota The Grey Team: Shawn and Jasmine The Blue Team: Trent and Gwen The Red Team: Tyler and Lindsay ''-'' “Okay so now that the Teams have been established, it’s time for your first challenge, Puzzle Dig!”, Chris shouted loudly as each player was distributed their own colored t-shirt to match with their Teammate. Sam Confessional: ''“A challenge already? Producers aren’t playing around this time around.”'' “Each of the Teams will be designated a square of sand. Your mission is to dig until you find three bags of puzzle pieces. Then you will come over to your podium and complete the puzzle. The last Team to finish will be automatically being put straight into the elimination round known as ‘The Dome’. The first Team to win becomes the ‘Power Couple’ and they will get to pick another Team to face the losers in The Dome. Those two Teams will battle it out and one will be the first Team eliminated from this season of Battle Of The Exes.” The contestants watched on, taking all the information in. “Exes ready?” “Wait what, we’re starting right now?!”, Courtney yelled out at the host with confusion and irritation. “GO!”. The contestants immediately ran into their respective zones and started digging. Slowly but surely each Team started finding their bags with each Team leaving their pits; Alejandro and Heather, Shawn and Jasmine, Duncan and Courtney, Trent and Gwen, Geoff and Bridgette, Mike and Zoe, Devin and Carrie, Cody and Sierra, Tyler and Lindsay, Owen and Izzy, Harold and LeShawna and Sam and Dakota. Alejandro and Heather even though they had a huge lead messed up on the puzzle, allowing Shawn and Jasmine to get ahead of them. “The first Team to finish is Shawn and Jasmine.”, Chris announced as the Teams finished slowly behind them. Jasmine Confessional: “I’m so happy we won! It really shows everyone that we’re a Team to be reckoned with in this competition.” Only two Teams remained, the Pink and Red Team, but Lindsay was able to place the final puzzle piece correctly even though it may have been accidental, saving her and Tyler from elimination. “The last Team who is automatically being sent into The Dome is…Sam and Dakota.” Sam and Dakota let out simultaneous groans as they flopped onto the sand. Dakota Confessional: ''“We suck.”'' Sam Confessional: ''“I thought we’d be able to catch up with the puzzle and finish but we just couldn’t get it done.”'' “Shawn and Jasmine, you’ll have the whole bus ride to make a decision. Goodluck Exes.”, the host laughed as he entered his limo. - The contestants filed into the bus after the challenge. “Well that went awful.”, Sam yelped as he laid down in the backrow of the bus. “I mean, it’s not like you really stood a chance anyway?”, Heather replied with a smirk. “Oh my god, do you ever stop being such an obnoxious bitch?”, Courtney screamed, rolling her eyes. LeShawna and Gwen nodded their heads in agreement with Trent clapping. Heather got up immediately, facing Courtney with her water bottle opened in one hand. “Call me a bitch again.”, Heather dared. “Bitch.” Heather splashed Courtney with the water, before throwing the bottle at Courtney. Alejandro grabbed Heather and pulled her over to him. “Ugh you stupid motherfu-“, Courtney yelled out as she ran to attack Heather before Duncan swooped in and grabbed Courtney, pulling her down to her seat. “We’re partners! You’re not losing this money for me.”, Duncan whispered in her ear. Duncan Confessional: ''“I’ll admit that was pretty hot. But we’re here to win, not to get DQ’d for physical fighting and go out like a punk.”'' Shawn Confessional: “Well that makes selecting who to put in a lot easier.” “Ugh, move it Owen. I’m claustrophobic.”, Harold groaned as he pushed Owen who was currently sitting next to him and squishing him. “What does claustrophobic mean?”, Owen responded curiously. At this, Lindsay perked up from her seat, a knowing grin spreading on her face. “It means he’s afraid of Santa Claus!”, she shouted from the front of the bus. This interested Izzy and she turned to look at Owen. “Hohoho!”, she laughed as Dakota stepped in front of him. “Stop you’re scaring him!”. The rest of the group collectively face palmed at that. ''-'' The bus finally stopped at The Dome, a giant arena with the elimination already set up with the Pink Team walking up towards the host. “Okay first things first, congratulations on winning the challenge Shawn and Jasmine. Who have you chosen to go straight into the duel to face today’s losers, the Pink Team.” “So after that chaotic bus ride back, we’ve decided to nominate the Brown Team, Alejandro and Heather. Sorry.”, Shawn explained quickly. Alejandro sent Shawn a deathly glare and Heather did a slitting throat motion at Jasmine as they stepped into The Dome. “Brown Team. Pink Team. It’s time to compete. This elimination is called Hall Brawl. Played in same-gender heats, players must run through a narrow hallway past another contestant to ring a bell. The players who ring the bell first in the best two out of three heats, wins the elimination.” The two teams nodded before walking to their positions. “Ready.” Alejandro stood at his side of the hall, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet and getting pumped. “You can do it Alejandro. RUN THROUGH HIM!”, Heather screamed. “Set. GO!” Alejandro and Sam immediately charged each other with Sam getting thrown back from the sheer force of Alejandro. Alejandro was able to push past Sam and he ran and tagged Heather. Heather then ran through the hall with Sam only tagging Dakota as Heather made it half way through. Dakota charged at Heather but Heather was able to knock Dakota back and she hit the bell. “That’s one point for the Brown Team. Pink Team you need to win this round to stay in this, Brown Team one more point and you win. Exes ready?” Dakota Confessional: ''“Dang. We need to win this round.”'' Mike Confessional: ''“I’m sitting here thinking, if the Pink Team can pull this off and manage to win then this whole game would change. The Brown Team is one of the stronger teams here so if they go, this is anyone’s game to win.”'' “GO!” Dakota ran as fast as she could and charged into Heather and they fought for dominance in the middle of the hallway. Heather was able to push past Dakota but Dakota grabbed onto her leg pulling her forward in her direction. “What the fuck, let go bitch.”, Heather yelled out as she kicked at Dakota. “Let go of her!”, Alejandro shouted in annoyance. Dakota let go and managed to run and tag Sam before Heather tagged Alejandro. Alejandro then charged and knocked Sam to the ground before hitting the bell. “The Brown Team wins!”. Heather and Alejandro immediately enveloped each other into a hug and laid on the ground together. Alejandro Confessional: “Team work makes the dream work baby.” Heather Confessional: ''“How embarrassing. They put us in and we won. Well all I have to say is goodluck to the teams conspiring against us because we’re going to win the next challenge and send the lot of you home.”'' “Pink Team, you just couldn’t get it done. Hopefully we’ll see you around next time, take care of yourselves.”, Chris stated, giving a handshake of respect to Sam and Dakota and they walked out of The Dome into the night. Sam Confessional: “It sucks to be out so soon but we tried our best and that’s all that counts. I’m glad we are leaving this competition as friends.” Dakota Confessional: “Not trying to be mean spirited, but I wish I had hooked up with someone else because Sam’s honestly the reason we’re leaving first. But I’m happy that we’re leaving on less messy, less negative terms.” - 11 teams remain. Who will be eliminated next time on Battle Of The Exes? Episode 2 The group made their way inside the mansion they were going to be living in, a majority of the couples flopping down onto their own respective beds to sleep for the night, not even bothering to explore the mansion. But a small group of them, consisting of Heather, Alejandro, Zoe, Mike, Sierra and Devin stayed up talking strategy. Mike Confessional: “Heather and Alejandro were able to beat Sam and Dakota and they’re still in the game. Although none of the people up right now necessarily like them, they’re one of the top teams here and if you can’t beat them, join them to get bigger threats out and use them as a shield for eliminations.” Alejandro Confessional: “We were able to get numbers after our win. We have 4/11 teams so far that are willing to throw in any of the other teams like Black, Grey or Blue and it wouldn’t be difficult to get the Team Orange or Red to join us. Things are definitely looking up.” - The next day, Gwen and LeShawna wake up to discuss the game. “At this point, who do you trust?”, Gwen whispered to LeShawna. The only other person in the room, Bridgette was still sleeping. “I trust your team, Team Aqua, Team Purple and Team Grey at the moment. I’d trust Team Black if they weren’t such wildcards.” “Hm agreed. All we need to do is stay alive.” - After breakfast, the Exes were thrown onto a bus where they were driven to the location of their next challenge; over a 1,000 ft cliff. Chris waved them over and they all stood in front of him, curious of the contraption behind him. “Welcome to today’s challenge. This is Trivia. I will ask each team a series of multi-choice questions, ranging from pop culture to past seasons of Total Drama, while you all lay on a platform forty feet in the air. You will answer by clicking one of the buttons on the remotes you have placed next to you. If a player gets the question wrong, they will be dropped into the water by this fancy lever next to me. Even if one player drops, their teammate can continue to compete. The last player standing wins it for their team and will choose who they want to go into The Dome to the team that loses the challenge first. You all understand?”. The contestants nodded and took their positions. Lindsay Confessional: “Now I’m not saying Team Red is going to flop at this but..” Tyler Confessional: “Yeah we’re screwed.” “How many contestants featured on the first season of Total Drama? Of course, we’re not including the coconut. Is the answer, A.) 22, B.) 20 or C.) 24?”. The contestants locked their answers in quickly only for Tyler to fall. “The answer was 22, sorry Tyler.” Lindsay Confessional: ''“With Tyler out, it’s up to me and seeing as I’m not the smartest person here, I’m just going to click A if I don’t understand the question and hope the answer is right.”'' “What year was Total Drama Island released? A.) 2007, B.) 2008 or C,) 2009?”. The contestants again locked their answers in only for Devin, Owen and Shawn to fall. “The answer was A.) 2007.” “Owen didn’t you win Total Drama Island?”, Izzy screamed as he surfaced from the water. Owen Confessional: ''“Uh….dang this stings honestly.”'' “Next question! Who was the first person eliminated from All Stars? A.) Bridgette, B.) Lindsay or C.) Blaineley.” Carrie Confessional: ''“Who the hell is Blaineley?”'' Everyone locked in their answers, only for Izzy, Harold, LeShawna, Carrie, Jasmine and Lindsay to be dropped. “Because Izzy was the first out of the group to lock in her answer and Owen has already fallen, I’ll be seeing you two in elimination.”, Chris stated awkwardly. Izzy could only let out a groan of frustration. “Lindsay weren’t you the one eliminated first?”, Geoff laughed. Lindsay could only beam at him and nod. Geoff Confessional: “Perky blondes, am I right?” Lindsay walked off to the rest of the eliminated contestants and sat on Tyler’s lap, making herself comfortable and falling asleep with her face in the crook of his shoulder. Tyler Confessional: ''“Moments like these make realize what could have been if she would just remember me and like uh..not forget?”'' “Okay final question, it’s the tie breaker! What day in 2012 was Total Drama Revenge of the Island released? Write your answers on the boards provided and I’ll collect them.” The contestants quickly wrote their answers dubiously down onto the whiteboards and handed them in. Suddenly all of the contestants were being dunked with the exception of one. “Congratulations Sierra, you’ve won this challenge for you and Cody!”. Sierra Confessional: ''“Don’t underestimate the superfan.”'' - The contestants boarded the bus with Cody and Sierra sitting in the back corner. “Who are we putting in to face Team Orange?”, Cody asked curiously. Sierra Confessional: ''“After basically selling my soul to the devil, I’m going to have to put in one of the teams going against our alliance with Team Brown.”'' “I was thinking maybe Team Blue?” Sierra could hear Heather’s snicker from down the aisle of the bus. “Why Team Blue? Why not Team Brown?”, Cody uttered confused. “Well Team Brown already went in and proved themselves, so it should be time for Team Blue to do the same.” “But Gwe-“ “Who cares about Gwen? You’re on a team with me, not her.” Heather Confessional: ''“Be strong Sierra, don’t let your love for Cody influence your decision!!!”'' Cody Confessional: ''“It might not be the answer I wanted seeing how close Gwen and I are, but if it means helping to build a better team then I’m all for it.”'' - “Okay so who did you guys pick to face Team Orange in the elimination?”, Chris asked. “Team Blue.” A bunch of the players gasped with Gwen and Trent giving Team Purple a look of betrayal as they stepped forward into the arena. Gwen Confessional: ''“Well this is unexpected. I feel so betrayed by someone I considered a friend.”'' Bridgette Confessional: ''“This has to be a joke right??”'' “This Dome is called X Knocks The Spot, players stand on a platform, across from their partner, in the shape of an "X," and have to jump over and duck under swinging bars. A team loses if both partners fall off their individual platforms. Got it? Okay good.” Izzy Confessional: ''“Going into this, I know we’re at a huge disadvantage. Owen is HUGE so balance and dodging swinging bars isn’t his strong point. I know straight away this is going to be up to me to win.”'' The game starts at a moderate pace, the teams jumping over and ducking under the rotating bars with relative ease. Owen’s puffing gently but he’s doing fine. Only when it speeds up does The Dome get hard. Owen’s finding it tough to keep moving up and down. Gwen and Izzy are doing well with Trent struggling. Suddenly Trent is off his beam to the bewilderment of everyone watching. Trent Confessional: ''“I took too long to get up after I tripped over one of the lower beams and got smacked off by one of the shoulder height beams. This sucks man. This was supposed to be an EASY WIN and now it’s all up to Gwen now.”'' Owen quickly follows Trent off his own platform and now it’s Gwen vs Izzy. Harold Confessional: ''“I’m rooting for Gwen because Izzy is just all over the place when it comes to loyalty. I know that Gwen is trying her best but I don’t know if it’ll be enough.”'' LeShawna Confessional: ''“I see Gwen trying her best. I’m rooting for my girl but I think Izzy is going to pull through.”'' The tiredness that Gwen is feeling starts to become more noticeable with every leap and duck whereas Izzy looks completely fine, focused on winning the elimination. Gwen lets out a swear word when she doesn’t get up quick enough and is smacked straight in the chest and flies off her platform. Bridgette Confessional: ''“Great, just great. We lost one of our strongest allies to one of the weaker teams. Someone get me out of here haha.”'' “Congratulations Team Orange, pulling through to win the elimination, good job!”, Chris exclaims before turning to the losers, “unfortunately, you guys couldn’t get it down. Gwen and Trent, I’m sure we’ll see you around soon. Take care, bye.” Gwen Confessional: ''“To be the first couple, like the original Total Drama couple and not get the representation and recognition we deserved kind of sucks hahaha. Yeah we didn’t talk much at all during our stay in the competition but there’s respect there and that’s all I need.”'' Trent Confessional:'' '“We might be the second couple eliminated and we may not be leaving as the best of friends, but we only have positive thoughts towards each other and that’s what counts right? Ladies call me, I’m single!” - 10 teams remain. Who will be eliminated next time on Battle Of The Exes? Game Summary Elimination Chart Dome Progress Key '''WINNER The team won the competition SECOND The team did not win the final challenge and came second THIRD The team did not win the final challenge and came third WIN - This team became the Power Couple after winning the challenge SAFE - This contestant was safe DOME - This contestant competed in The Dome and won OUT - This contestant was eliminated DQ - This contestant was disqualified/removed from the game